Broken Peace
by Momonster
Summary: FtSKM Cloud thought it was over. That he'd finally defeated Sephiroth for the last time. But after returning to Leon's arms covered in wounds he couldn't remember recieving, after a night he didn't remember; was the nightmare actually over?


Broken Peace

By Momonster

**Fandom:** KH  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> CLC  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>some angst  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Return of a nightmare.

* * *

><p>This was born of two prompts from the Strifehart Kink Meme, one from page 14; <strong><em>Would love to see Cloud and Leon explain why they have a tattoo of: Cloudlion and Leon/wolf. Which they have instead of wedding rings._**

-the other page 15; **_SPONGE BATH!_**

* * *

><p>Leon gently ran the sponge up Cloud's pale chest while the blond lay docile in his arms; expertly avoiding the bloodstained bandages that covered his left shoulder, the once pristine cloth stretching down to continuously cover the gash where it ended at Cloud's right hip.<p>

A large patch covered the stab wound at Cloud's right shoulder; the healing skin tainted a vicious green that let Leon know that without the Mako running through Cloud's veins that had sealed up the stab moments after it was made – and the blade removed - the wound would have been fatal.

Save for that wound and the large burn that slithered across Cloud's chest – a slash wound, the blade doused in flames; cold, emotionless, _abandoned_ Squall's voice whispered darkly into his ear – various other cuts had finally healed enough that Leon could gently wash the blond free of the dried and caked blood and sweat that clung to pale skin for nearly three days.

It was a slow affair; Leon patiently and gently rubbing down the man he considered his partner for life, eyes already soft glistening when the lion carved into Cloud's uninjured side came into view.

Nearly a year ago to the day, Leon had let himself go and openly admired the black wolf Cloud had tattooed onto his left shoulder blade – ironically the shoulder his batwing materialized from during those dark times – Cloud shot the brunet a dark look for keeping him awake with the soft almost ticklish touches Leon graced his back after their nightly romp under the sheets; finally waking enough to realize just exactly what Leon seemed so fixated on.

"I'm surprised you haven't asked me about it yet." Cloud stated dryly, shifting slightly where he lay, but not bothering to turn to face his lover, allowing Leon to continue gazing at the tattoo.

Leon didn't answer for a few long moments, before letting out a low hum. "It fascinates me." He confessed, letting a finger dance over the wolf's fierce violet eyes. "But I know you don't ever do anything without a reason."

They lay silent for a few long moments, Leon nearly dozing as he continued to marvel about the artistic beauty of what many called colored scars on pale golden skin.

But then Cloud spoke, and his words tore free whatever cobwebs started to cover Leon's mind.

"It's a memorial to my Ex." Cloud's voice barely held any emotion while Leon froze, wide awake. "His name was Zack. He had died for me, died defending me at my lowest, and I had to leave his body to escape our pursuers." Cloud paused for a long moment, before finishing in a low hoarse voice. "I didn't even get to bury him."

Leon let out a slow breath, curling his hand over the tattoo. How something so small can suddenly mean so much so fast…

Cloud suddenly pulled away from the brunet, sitting up in the bed while turning to look at Leon over his shoulder; Mako bright eyes lit with something else as he stared down at his lover. Time seemed to stand still as Cloud leaned down, curling his body until he was hovering over Leon's body, their eyes locked.

Whatever he seemed to see within steely blue orbs made Cloud tilt his head and narrow his eyes, but then the blond seemed to come to a decision as he removed himself from their bed, kneeling on the floor for a moment before quietly padding over to the bathroom connected to their master suite.

Leon had pulled himself into a sitting position when the smell of blood wafted through the room. More baffled than alarmed, Leon slowly went to the bathroom, and blinked slowly.

The thrill that shot down his spine at the sight of 'LEON' carved into his lover's left side, right over his ribs and under his armpit was entirely inappropriate; and for once Leon was glad that Cloud loved to utterly exhaust him in bed; his stamina so depleted all his cock could do was twitch weakly.

"…Cloud?"


End file.
